dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Elthina
} |name = Grand Cleric Elthina |image = Elthina.png |gender = Female |title = Grand Cleric |race = Human |location = Kirkwall |voice = Rachel Atkins |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Elthina is the Grand Cleric of the Kirkwall Chantry, and aside from Meredith was the most powerful person in Kirkwall. She is seen arguing with Sebastian Vael regarding a notice posted by him. Background Portrayed as an empathetic, kind and compassionate soul in Sebastian Vael's back story, Elthina acted as a guardian to Sebastian after he was forced into the Chantry. Seeing how miserable her charge was, Elthina helped him escape in the dead of night, telling him that people should enter the Chantry through the front door, not the back. She gave him a purse full of gold, and told him to go and live his life. Thanks to her words, Sebastian returned to the Chantry - through the front door this time - his faith restored. As the Grand Cleric, she appointed Meredith to the position of Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. Involvement When you first speak to her during Act 1 it is possible to gain friendship with Aveline Vallen and Isabela by choosing "The hero of Ferelden stopped the blight, not the maker". Conversely you gain rivalry with both Aveline and Isabela by choosing "He works in mysterious ways". When you speak to her during Act 2 you can gain friendship with Anders by choosing "You should help the city". Quotes * (short story) "I am sworn to Andraste's service, but that does not mean I am ignorant of the world." * (short story) "People serve the Maker in many different ways. You don't need to take vows to do His work." * (short story) "Nobody should enter the Chantry through the back door. The only one who can make this commitment is you. The front door will always be open." * (Act 2) "The Maker blessed us with minds and a consciousness. He does not approve when we fail to use them." * (Act 2) "Death is never justice." * (Act 2) "The Chantry is not a domineering father with the whip always in hand. She is a gentle mother, who knows that her children learn best when allowed to learn themselves." * (Act 2) Mother Petrice: "They deny the Maker!" * Elthina: "And you diminish him even as you assume his side. Andraste did not volunteer for the flame." * (Act 3) (about mages and templars) "I cannot take sides. We are all the Maker's creatures, but magic allows abuses beyond the scope of mortals." * (Act 3) Hawke: "There are apostates plotting something against the Chantry." * Elthina: "And the sky is blue, and the rains come in the spring." * (Act 3) "I can not turn on my templars, on the very words of Andraste for fear. No matter how justified that fear might be." Trivia * Elthina was written by Jennifer Hepler. * She is part of the "Friends in High Places" achievement along with Knight-Commander Meredith, Viscount Marlowe Dumar and First Enchanter Orsino Gallery E1.png|Elthina in the Chantry See also * Codex entry: Grand Cleric Elthina References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Chantry members Category:Free Marchers Category:Deceased Category:Religious figures